Jason Kato
Jason Kato Jason- or 'Jay-ze', is a 17 year old hedgehog from Japan, well......his mum and dad are anyway, he was born on a trip to England and is well spoken in both languages. He as some powers like he can controll lightning- which he is a prince of, fairly smart- yet can be very oblivious at time, is a gamer, has a broken ear which is death- but the metal ear thing which he made alows him to hear, and still has a girlfriend.........a bit of a clingy one but she's feamle and they have a relationship. When his younger sister, Yoko was born he became invisible to his mother and farther, only the workers in the castle remembered to feed him. But King 'James' and Queen 'Regan' (it is unknown what their names are) did remember to bring him on their trip to England but soon forgot him again and ignored the fact that he ran away. While alone in the city a strange hedgehog came to him, prepared to kill Jason for the fun of it but a police man saved the prince and took him to the care home where he met Ziggie. By age 14 Jason was sick of living in the home and wanted to run away but would only go if Ziggie- who by then was his girlfriend, would come with him, so they did soon after meeting Alissa he realized that Ziggie was becoming a bit more protective of him. After he got his own apartment in the city his younger sister Yoko apeared out of nowhere now age 12, she claimed to have come to tell Jason that their dad was very sick and may die soon, but she ended up living with the boy this made his mother and farther remember that he is their son. His name is now down to take over the kingdom when 'James' does die. Basic Name: Jason Surname: Kato middle: N/A nickname(s): Jayze, Jay age: 17 D.O.B: October 6 1996 Animal: Hedgehog fur: Midnight Blue Hair: Black Eyes: Hot pink Power/talent: Controls lightning, 'smart', ability to hear high frequency- but it makes him sick relationship: Ziggie Sibling: Not in cookie crew Outfits If ya can't tell already Jason must always have a green jacket/waist coat/over coat of some variety, a white long sleeved shirt under it and black trousers (and tinted blue gloves) why? well it just works well with the midnight fur. His normal outfit was changed to what it is at the start of the summer of 2013 when Alissa just got bored of what he would wear and changed it with the help of some people on DA. He now has what appears to be a short sleeved, zip up, green hoody type thing with a black hood and orange string things, over a long sleeved white shirt, black jeans and blue strap on shoes that may be changing soon. Jason's formal outfit follows a similar design with the only differences being the green waist coat, green trainer type shoes and black bow tie and his hair is swept to the side. In issue two he had swapped body's with his girlfriend Ziggamena (but because they have the same eye color you can't really tell) and she makes him wear a green tie- his orignal plan being a bow tie, which he still wears but not him as in him, because of him being Ziggie his hair begins to form two bangs. His metallic ear is his own invention which he made after his ear snapped, it allows him to hear through said ear and the buttons on the side do the following: 1. Spy glass 2. Headphones 3. Communicator (it plugs into his watch) 4. opens it yes he also has a watch which is just all cool like and has a high tech laser in that can cut anything and in every pair of shoes he has, he has installed roller skates and rockets- just to add to the epicness of his hair. Trivia stuffs *Jason is so far the only member from anouther countr- unless the Midnight siblings count who are from the vampire world. *his girlfriend her clingyness does annoy him. *You can consider him a 'cripple' (a name Luna may use) for his death ear *He is the only crewer who can speak more than just English * ZiggSon School.png ZiggSon formal.png School Jayze.png Formal Jayze.png Logo Jason.png